1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray generator of the type wherein the x-ray tube voltage and the x-ray tube current are generated and regulated within the x-ray generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For an x-ray exposure, the x-ray tube voltage and the x-ray tube current are generated in an x-ray generator, which includes a network connected between the mains voltage and the tube. A current flows from the line to the x-ray tube, which results in a voltage drop across the line impedance. If the line impedance lies outside the specified values, or if the network experiences a significant under-voltage ("brown-out") or a high non-linear distortion factor, in known x-ray generators the voltage drop may be large enough to trigger the under-voltage monitor which is standard in such generators, thereby causing shut-down of the system. This necessitates a re-start of the system with lower power than would normally be used to create an x-ray exposure. If this situation occurs frequently, the operator must work with lower power for a significant time. Since the generation of a suitable x-ray exposure, under given conditions, usually requires a specified radiation dose, which is set by selecting a suitable mAs product. In order to achieve the same product with a lower power, a longer exposure time is needed. If the above situation arises frequently, the operator may be forced to work with lower power for a considerable time.